He deserves the world: MibuTaka
by XxOneWithDarknessxX
Summary: A one-shot (probably) for 6-10: MidoTaka had been living together, but Midorima mysteriously kicks Takao out. While trying to bounce back Takao bumps into Mibuchi. While MibuTaka is making progress they bump into KagaMido. Reo completely forgot it was Teppei's birthday though


**OwD**: This was written for MibuTaka and MidoKaga day... I see MidoTaka as more siblings than anything...

**Side Note:** Reo mentions he came to meet someone, he was going to meet-up with Kiyoshi to celebrate his birthday, but Takao was his first priority, and although I adore Teppei I didn't have the chance to make this any longer... After all 6-10 is almost over everywhere in the world...

* * *

Takao yawned stretching out feeling the sun against his face, slowly he opened his eyes shielding them from the blinding light, he felt a cat nuzzle his cheek as he moved. 'Right' he thought bitterly 'Shin-chan kicked me out last night.' He sat up slowly petting the ball of fluff that had stayed with him, he stiffled a yawn, sleeping out in a field wasn't exactly refreshing, he was shivering slightly in the chilled air. He pet the cat a few times before getting up and heading off to a shop rubbing a kink in his neck. He had a bit of money with him, might as well buy a change of clothes and head to the public bath.

After getting freshened up, he stopped home, though he'd unofficially moved out he still had the key and such but there was nothing there for him besides a rebellious sister; who as usual was out. He went in and left his bag of old clothes on the bed. Out of respect he hadn't come in last night because of the hour, he didn't know what his sister did on nights he was out... He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He headed out again after all there was no point in lingering he'd probably buy something to make up with Midorima... He didn't know what he did though. As he was lost in thought he bumped into someone quite a bit taller than him.

He bowed and apologized, but his apology was cut off mid-word "I'm so-" The voice that cut him off was familiar, yet he just couldn't place it. He looked up and his eyes widened "Mibuchi..." The infamous yakasha from Rakuzan high was standing there, his old senpai, his old lover... Well if this wasn't salt in the wound. He smiled up at the other "It's been a while, what are you doing out here? Don't you have practice?" Takao bit into his inner cheek, did it have to be him... Did it have to be now? He mentally sighed, Reo could see through him like a sheet of glass. Maybe it was all the time he spent with people like Hanamiya, but even Takao couldn't help but think of him as 'onee-chan' at times... And just as expected, he felt a pinch on on of his cheeks and heard a quiet mutter of "Kazu-chan you're going to get white hair at this rate... What's wrong?" As he released his grip Takao rubbed his cheek frowning "It's nothing Reo..." Guess who wasn't buying that? He shook his head and sighed, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen's arm and hummed "No I got off today so I came out because I was planning to meet people in the end anyway. So since you're free come with me for a bit, kay?"

Feeling childish he finally gave up protesting and went along with it, not many people could go against Reo... Though that was mostly because Reo barely ever demanded anything and it wasn't in a way that could be rejected most times... Because he was always genuinely worried about those he cared about. Being dragged around like a rag-doll they finally stopped after a few hours, Takao had lightened up and was bringing lunch to the table when he found himself thinking he enjoyed how natural this felt. It was beautiful, he was in beautiful company and he found himself smiling warmly despite earlier feeling like he wanted to never wake up. As they sat eating they caught up, Reo had warmed up since Takao opened up and was smiling from the heart again. Though his face darkened, Takao fell silent seeing the glare, he turned realizing the glare was over him, his face fell. He wasn't exactly white, he'd always had a slight olive color to his skin, but seeing those green eyes his skin tone blew away leaving him chalk white.

What was he doing here? Midorima never came to the shopping plaze period. The fact that he was with Kagami made it even more painful. This wasn't happening was it...? He felt something cold rushing over his hand, oh right. He'd been holding a cup the remaining liquid gushed over his hand. He dropped the cup onto the tray in front of him and took off for the restroom feeling sick. As he rushed off he heard a few things. Mibuchi rarely raised his voice, but his words ruminated clearly "Kazunari deserves more than you." Just before the door swung shut there was a sound that sounded like skin on skin contact. A few minutes later trembling in a stall Takao was actually sick, trying to keep his hair back was a pain, but after a moment he felt warm hands pulling his hair back, gentle fingers caressing his back while tears burned his cheeks and acrid substance burned his throat.

~~~~~~~~In the other room~~~~~~~

Midorima cradled his cheek, Mibuchi wasn't a small person, but it was surprising just how big of a hit he could actually take. Perhaps it would be less shocking if he hadn't seen Takao just before. He knelt down to pick up his glasses trembling slightly. Kagami wasn't even sure what just happened, but he went and got a bag of ice pressing it to the green-miracle's cheek and wiped the tears awkwardly away. Kagami frowned "Should you follow them?" Midorima took the ice reluctantly. "Thank you... No... It was meant to happen... There isn't anything I can do anymore..." He smiled sadly "I haven't seen Takao smile like that in ages... He deserves to be happy..." Kagami didn't say anything, but he took the other's hand in his and lead him out. Silently saying 'Lets go back'

Takao finally calmed down though the tears wouldn't stop, Reo gently wiped his face like a mother would a child and helped him up. He brought him to the sink to rinse his mouth. After that he kissed him ignoring everything else. Slowly Takao stopped crying and kissed back, this feeling, the electricity running through his veins was almost something he forgot. It brought different tears to his eyes as he looked at Mibuchi when they parted for breath. Reo spoke softly "I will always love you Kazu-chan. I thought you were smart enough to know that you deserved better..." He brushed the hawk's hair aside and kissed his forehead. Takao's heart was heavy before. Seeing Midorima with Kagami after locking him out. Reo showing up like this, reminding him of everything... But somehow Reo was taking away the pain like it didn't happen. He hugged him burying his face into the other's shoulder he muttered "Don't leave me Reo..."

Reo smiled "If that is your wish princess. I will protect you until the end of time." He wrapped a single arm around the other allowing him to stay wrapped around him and began to guide him out. "Let's go home then... I'll have someone collect your things later... I have a spare room if you prefer darling." Takao smiled a bit and looked up at him, blushing slightly at the display he'd made now that he was recovering "I want to be as close to you as possible Reo..." With a bit of difficulty he stood up on tiptoe and gave him a small peck on the lips. Honestly, how had he survived all this time without him?


End file.
